College Au
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Pairing: KuroMahi Genre: Fluff/Au Description: Eh idk I got bored and decided to write a college Au for Kuromahi, this is mostly random cute shenanigans. I wrote this awhile ago but forgot to post it ; Enjoy!


Mahiru sighed in exhaustion, he walked in the hallways almost at his dorm. Home Eco was fun but it could certainly be exhausting at times, because no one else wanted to he had volunteered to cook a test batch for the class, although he would have to get the dorm oven before that other kid that was always there before him did. He unlocked his door and walked inside jumping slightly to see there was a man lying on his floor with his back faced to Mahiru.

"E-eh?!" Mahiru grabbed the nearest thing he could, a broom and held it up in front of him in a threatening way ready to hit him. The man wore a strange blue and black coat, it had a fluffy hoodie that looked like it had cat ears and he wore normal pants and a black shirt underneath, it was the strangest outfit Mahiru had ever seen. He turned to face him with a sleepy look, he had blood red eyes that Mahiru had never seen before and messy rough blue hair with large dark bags under his eyes.

"What a pain…." he mumbled sighing before sitting up

"W-Who are you?!" Mahiru said still holding the broom in front of him on the defence, he noticed how low his voice was and thought it was strange, this guy looked almost the same age as him.

"calm down don't hit me, so violent…. Can I sleep in your dorm, my dorm is next door and my brother and his boyfriend came over to visit…" he said darkly with an annoyed look as soon as he mentioned brother

Mahiru rolled his eyes, "I'm sure they aren't that bad!" Mahiru dragged him out of the room and opened next door and his eyes widened.

There was another person with red eyes and orange and black hair, he was walking around loudly quoting Shakespeare and laughing, there was a person with a strange angel backpack standing on the table muttering, 'that's because….. I am an angel' before kicking the other. They got into a massive brawl with the strange angel backpack guy chasing the other around as he shouted Shakespeare and memes, "AH HEY BIG BROTHER" one said loudly turning their attention to Mahiru and the strange guy he found in his room.

"Meet my brother Hyde….. and his boyfriend Licht Jekylland Todoroki" he said beside Mahiru sighing in defeat.

Mahiru closed the door without saying anything and took him back to his dorm.

"You know what you can sleep here" Mahiru said with an exhausted look, he had only seen a few seconds and just looking at it made him done with them.

"Oh and I'm Mahiru Shirota! Sorry I never introduced myself" Mahiru said turning around with a cheery smile, "And you are?"

"Sleepy ash, but I prefer Kuro" he said shrugging.

"Well nice to meet you Kuro! I'll get a spare mattress so the floor is a little more comfortable" He said happily before walking off to go check if he had a mattress at all and thankfully he did, he took it out and got things ready as Kuro lay down and practically fell asleep on the spot. Mahiru could only help but wonder if he was okay, his bags were horrible and he sounded so sleepy…. He would make him do some housework to make up for it but at the moment it looked like he needed a rest.

Mahiru looked over at Kuro and a light blush formed on his cheeks, Kuros hair fell in his face and his expression turned soft and gentle, he let out small breaths curling up on the mattress, he was actually really cute on closer inspection….. Mahiru shook his head and quickly walked back to his own bed trying to ignore his own thoughts.

He yawned and got into bed, he didn't have class tomorrow so he could focus on making the test batch. Hopefully at least. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep pulling the covers over his shoulders.

Mahiru slowly opened his eyes in the morning, he sat up with a stretch and expected Kuro to be gone off to class but when he reached the lounge room he was still there sleeping peacefully. Mahiru walked over to shake him awake,

"Kuro! Kuro! Wake up!"

Kuro shifted very weakly trying to shuffle away from Mahiru sleepily mumbling, "…five more mins…."

Mahiru sighed, if he didn't have class it wouldn't be the biggest problem in the world to let him sleep in. He got dressed in his room quickly before exiting the dorm and running down the flight of stairs to the dorm kitchen, he ran around the corner before his whole body slumped seeing the kid was there already. He didn't even need to be there, he was a law student! Mahiru needed it for his class and he always happened to be there when Mahiru needed it most, Mahiru just walked away. He had tried reasoning with him before but he was too stubborn and aggressive. It was simpler to just leave it.

Once he got back to the apartment Kuro was awake and sitting on the mattress playing some game device. He sighed angrily and sat down on a chair, there was no respect! It wasn't hard to just wait for a few hours for Mahiru to finish his assignments.

"ah welcome back Mahiru…. What's wrong…?"

Mahiru explained the situation with the man at the ovens, "-I mean I'm probably exaggerating but still!" he ended slumping back in his chair, school provided enough stress as it was this was the last thing he needed.

"I can get you the ovens" Kuro said yawning, "although that's a pain, I'll need ramen for dinner" Kuro tried to negotiate although it looked like he was planning on doing it anyway.

"Really?! Alright fine you can have ramen tonight"

Mahiru agreed in an instant, he had no idea what his plan was but it sounded like he was serious. Mahiru suddenly looked back and realized Kuro was suggesting he would be staying another night, and somehow it seemed normal. Kuro had only been there a day but Mahiru already felt like it was just right, his dorm had always been alone, he never had any roommates. It felt nice to have some company for once…. It didn't feel as empty or lonely. He smiled at Kuro and missed the blush covering both their faces.

Kuro slowly stood up and followed Mahiru down to the kitchens, and sure enough he was still there. Kuro gave a death glare at the man, his red eyes seemingly piercing through his soul. The man almost jumped and quickly packed up and left, Kuro shrugged and looked over at Mahiru with much kinder but still sleepy eyes.

Mahiru looked at the situation with shock, one look and the man had ran for the hills. Kuro could really be scary if he wanted to… and it looked like he knew how to use it. He ran over to the ovens like an excited child on Christmas, he got out all the ingredients and happily turned around smiling at Kuro, he laughed and said,

"Wow he really was scared of you! But thanks Kuro, I can finally finish this"

Kuro nodded, and waved it off with a quiet 'anytime' and sat on one of the benches stuffing his hands in his pockets again, he looked like he was planning on waiting for Mahiru so Mahiru just started cooking, making sure to make an extra one for Kuro. It was a comfortable silence with Mahiru humming quietly as he cooked, Kuro would occasionally pipe in and ask things like what was he making or what is that. Mahiru found it hilarious but also cute, he had no clue about anything to do with cooking. Mahiru blushed almost dropping the flour. What was he thinking?! Kuro was annoying! He just invited himself in and didn't even do any housework while demanding food! Mahiru snuck a glance back at Kuro who had tilted his head back relaxing with a lazy peaceful posture, he quickly looked down at the food.

Fuck. Mahiru focused on cooking and tried to ignore it, it was simpler that way. He heard Kuro jump up and peek over his shoulder at what he was cooking, "Looks good" he said casually looking at it curiously. Mahiru smiled at the action,

"Good to know because I made an extra one for you" Mahiru said to him,

Kuro's face seemed to light up with happiness, although he swore it must have been his imagination. He nodded and mumbled 'thanks' sitting back up on the bench. Mahiru finished up with the cupcakes and cleaned up the space, he hoped they tasted alright.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Kuro went back to his own dorm as his siblings left. He explained he really didn't hate them, as destructive as his siblings were he still loved them. It was just incredibly hard to sleep with them around. Mahiru walked back into his own dorm satisfied that he could finish his task thanks to Kuro, although he missed having Kuro there. It was nice coming back to someone… maybe he should have applied to have a roommate. Although knowing his luck with people that wouldn't be too good either.

The next day he decided he would talk to Kuro about it, he had been wanting someone to go with to a theme park for a long time, and he had free tickets too. He got up and walked out before entering Kuro's dorm, to find, surprise surprise, He was asleep. Mahiru gently shook him,

"Hey Kuro… I have some free tickets, want to come with me to a theme park" Mahiru stated with a grin,

Kuro's eyes widened, he had never really been invited anywhere as a friend. And that meant Mahiru chose him, considered him a friend. He nodded with a small smile curving at his lips, who knew a troublesome neighbour could turn his life around in just a couple seconds.

~Astra~


End file.
